


Stay With Me

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, House Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Daniel seems to have no outlet for his energy, doing this and that and every other thing in the world- except for spending time with Jasper.Jasper's had enough and he's at his limit. What will it take for Daniel to sit still?
Relationships: Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Stay With Me

There are times when action isn’t always needed. Sometimes, perpetual motion isn’t required to make the most of a given situation. Sometimes the thing someone may need is to simply sit and withhold from doing. Partake in the absence of motion. Not necessarily become stagnant or lazy but allow themselves to relax.

Practically impossible to ask of Daniel.

He always had to  **do** . Be occupied, be in motion. If he wasn’t moving, well, the only time that ever happened was when he was quite literally dragged into bed by Jasper. That in and of itself was often met with raised voices, eye-rolling and passive-aggressive final quips.

Daniel was never one for sitting idly by and letting the day pass as the hours rolled lazily on. The lawn needed tending, the laundry needed washing or drying. Clothes could be pressed, dishes needed storing. No matter what time of day, Daniel could be found doing some odd chore or task. Once in late December, Jasper found Daniel half naked, vacuuming the garage floor at three in the morning.

His reasoning?

“I’ve been meaning to clean in here as part of my resolution for the year.”

To which Jasper tiredly responded with deep resignation and immense bafflement, “IT ISN’T EVEN CHRISTMAS YET.”

An argument was made that Daniel might have some underlying neurological disorder that fills his body with unbridled energy but that was not the case. In all honesty, it was a mystery to Daniel himself and yet, he did little to stop it.

“If I do nothing, then I’m bored and boredom tears the mind apart. A mind is a terrible thing to waste, you know.” That was his excuse and he swore by it every day.

Day in and day out, Jasper would plead with Daniel to no avail. Beg him to sit on the couch with him, take a walk just to leave the house, hold a simple lunchtime conversation. But it was all met with the same variation of excuses: “I have to finish _________ or else it won’t ever get done.” or “ _________ could use fixing/mending/washing/etc.” or “Not now, I’m busy.” And it hurt Jasper all the same. His patience was great, that much went unsaid but even the most patient person would eventually lose their resolve. 

And one day, Jasper did.

Daniel was washing dishes alone in the kitchen, typical after he and Jasper finished a meal. Jasper was sitting on the couch, having waited for about half an hour for Daniel to join him like he had promised. Annoyed at being passed up yet again in favor of a chore, Jasper had spent the last ten minutes pouting. He scowled at the darkened screen of the television, glaring into the empty void of the deactivated electronic. Arms crossed, he fumed in silence, the occasional clatter of dishes grating on his very soul.

Suddenly, his posture straightened and a devious smile made its way across his face.

“Hey, Danny? I think the couch needs replacing, feelin’ a little saggy in the seats.” Jasper called over the sound of dishes clinking in the kitchen. Daniel hated replacing things. What good is something if you throw it away at the first sight of wear?

At first, it seemed as though Daniel was ignoring him. Dishes continued to rattle and water would occasionally be heard running from the tap. But the sound of nearing footsteps signaled that his query had not gone unheard.

Daniel came out to inspect the couch for himself. He tested the firmness of the cushions by squeezing them, once from top to bottom and once by the sides. Gently setting them back in place, he pressed down with the flat of his palm on the surface of the pillows.

“They feel about the same as usual, Jasper. I filled them about a month ago, they couldn’t possibly have gotten that worn down.”

“You didn’t sit on them, though. Your ass will hit the boxspring, trust me. You’ll sink like a stone.”

“Well, that could be true-” Daniel sat on the couch. He wiggled a bit, trying to determine how bad the seating situation was. Odd. He didn’t even feel himself drop at all. He quirked a brow at Jasper. “Sink like a stone, huh?”

“I’m telling you, you have to lean into it. Maybe you don’t weigh enough, fucking lightweight.” Mildly offended, Daniel fired right back.

“Hey, I eat a well-balanced diet, thank you!”

“When you actually decide to sit for five minutes and eat with me! And you don’t even taste what you make because you’re over and done in like half a second!” Jasper pinched his furrowed brows in irritation. “I swear to God, the food literally passes over your damn tongue!”

“Oh, here we go again with that bullshit!” Daniel tossed his hands in the air, walking in a circle that went nowhere. “Are the cushions even flat or did you call me out here to lecture me again?!”

“Sit on the damn couch and ask me that again.”

“The couch is fine! The filling needed to be spread.”

“It isn’t fine, my ass hit the damn bottom of the couch!”

“Then maybe you need to lay off the Cheese Doodles!”

“Fucking sit on the couch!”

“NO! I have dishes to finish cleaning, then I need to put them away. Then I’m going to mow the lawn before the sun sets while I can still see outside, now if you’ll excuse me-” Daniel made a motion to turn away from Jasper but he was stopped by a forceful yank at his arm. Before he could even register what was going on, he was on his stomach being held firmly down against the couch.

Jasper had his arms crossed over Daniel, pinning him against his chest. Daniel fought back, trying to free himself as he voiced his objections to being tied down. Ignoring every curse being thrown his way, Jasper simply laid there with Daniel in his arms, letting him tire himself out. After about ten or so minutes, the fire inside Daniel’s soul began to flicker and die out.

“Jasper-” Daniel began but this time, words failed him. Being in Jasper’s arms, it was so warm and inviting. And the sensation of feeling his fingers comb through his hair lulled him into a sense of security he hadn’t felt in years. “I-I-you, ah, mmm…”

In a hushed tone, Jasper quietly shushed Daniel, loosening his grip on the other. He continued to run his fingers through soft golden locks, his other hand rubbed smooth circles on Daniel’s back. Slowly, the rampant energy within his body began to dissipate, leaving Daniel the calmest he had ever been in several years. His fists unclenched as his arms dropped to his sides.

Feeling Daniel’s body relax against his own, Jasper smiled. Finally, he had tamed his boyfriend’s wild spirit.

“Comfortable?”

A soft nod followed by a muttered hum of agreeance.

“It’s nice to get to finally hold you.”

“...It’s nice to be held…” Jasper chuckled at how low and meek Daniel’s voice came out. Almost as if he were afraid to admit how he enjoyed this. “Can we do this every day?”

“Every day and as much as you’d like.” There was a brief silence.

“Even in bed?” At first, Jasper didn’t know which version of “in bed” Daniel meant but he quickly realized he really didn’t care.

“ **Especially** in bed.” Satisfied with that response, Daniel fell quiet for a while, taking in the moment for what it was. After a bit, he piped up with another, equally innocent question.

“Can I have a kiss?”

“You don’t have to ask, goofball.” Jasper chuckled, lifting his head to meet Daniel. He pressed their lips firmly together and Daniel reciprocated. Jasper’s hands slipped under Daniel’s shirt and roamed his body. He had such a lithe, slender frame with such supple skin. When the two separated, Daniel playfully tapped noses before devolving into a fit of giggles. Jasper couldn’t hold it in either. He let out a good laugh, sighing in content. Looking into Daniel’s eyes, he found himself lost in a sea of blue. “I love you, angel cake. Hope you know that.”

“I do,” Daniel answered softly, leaning in for another kiss before adding, “and I love you, too.”


End file.
